


Silence

by ladycerebellum



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, invader zim - Freeform, just a blerb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 18:01:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8810686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladycerebellum/pseuds/ladycerebellum
Summary: It was always the same every night. But as far as he knew, its exactly what he needed.





	

Silence.

Silence was the thing always there when he woke, and always the thing more terrifying than the dreams themselves. He hated the silence. He ran his fingers through ebony locks as he sat up in the darkness, opening is blinds, and letting the moonlight in, saturating the room in a soft light. He looked at his phone. 2:43 am. He looked around his room. Just like every night this happened, he didn’t want to be there. He wanted to be anywhere but there. And just like every night this happened, he called. One… two… three rings. An answer. A familiar voice. One that on this night, sounded groggy.  
“hello…?”  
“hey…”  
“oh”  
“yeah…”  
“you okay?”  
“yeah…”

Silence.

“you wanna go for drive?”  
A sigh.  
“sure dib… if it helps…”  
“kay… I’ll be there in a minute…”  
And like that, the call ended. It was always the same song and dance. Awaken. A call. An activity till his nerves calmed. And then go separate ways. Not always exactly the same, but close enough. It had been that way for a few years now. Dib was 24 now. On his own. But even after he became an adult, this habit never died. It started when he was around 16. This ritual. Awaken. A call. An activity till his nerves calmed. And then go separate ways.  
He got dressed. A shirt, pants, coat, scarf, shoes. Grabs keys. Leaves. There’s a brisk winter breeze that causes shiver. Dib hurries to the rust bucket he called a car. An old DeLorean that he saved up for when he was 14 solely because he loved back to the future. Now being a piece crap he didn’t take care of. He lights a cigarette and starts driving, picking up coffee on his way.

Silence.

The defining silence. He turns on the radio. Only to end the silence. Sound is what he needed. He pulled up to the familiar house. With a familiar alien. A knock on the passenger window. A click to unlock. Let him inside.  
“hey”  
“hey…”  
“so where did you wanna go?”  
“anywhere”  
They start driving.

Silence.

That’s the only thing that sits between them. The only sound is the soft radio. Some popular song. The tension is almost palpable, but neither speak. Neither look at one another. Minutes pass like hours on the road as they sat there in each other’s silence.  
Eventually they end up in an empty parking lot. 

Silence.

Dib starred out the windshield, looking at nothing in particular, cigarette in one hand, burning slowly, the other swirling a half empty cup of black coffee. Zim glanced at younger. Dib certainly had aged over the years since they first met over ten years’ prior. His skin had grown paler as he had come to stay indoor more and more, he always had some stubble on his face, but he had long since stopped growing out his cowlick, now the same length of the rest of his hair, it just tended to stand up against the rest of his hair. As the habit of these sleepless nights carried on, the deep violet rings under hazel eyes became darker each time, though for the most part hidden behind his glasses. 

Silence

Before Zim finally spoke.  
“so… what happened this time…?”  
Dib glanced at him before turned his head to stare out his window.  
“the same thing that happens every time. A black abyss. Endless cries. Some for help… others for… not help… I dunno… I don’t wanna talk about it…”  
“you never wanna talk about it.”  
“so?”  
“so maybe you need to talk about it?”  
A pause. Before he receives a glare of defiance.  
“I don’t need to do jack shit, Zim!” he spat back, venom practically lacing each word.  
“look dib, you don’t have to talk to me about these dreams. But this reoccurring thing has been going on for 8, almost 9 years now. 8 or 9 years of you dragging me out in the middle of the night to do anything than what you should be doing. Sleeping. dragging me out to do something you need. Sleep. Obviously it’s your subconscious trying to tell you, and you have to decipher it somehow.”  
“shut up Zim.”  
“no. You listen to me for once-“  
“I SAID SHUT UP! I DON’T WANNA HEAR IT!”  
“WELL YOUR GONNA HEAR IT WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT.”  
A pale hand darted out and curled around a slender green neck, shoving it’s owner to slam into his door, the hand and it’s owner trembled, as an eerily calm voice came from him.  
“I said shut up. Now drop it.”  
The other struggled to spit his words as he uselessly attempted gasping for air.  
“Ack- alright, alright!”  
His grip slowly loosened, the irken clutched his throat in relief and took deep breaths.  
“Irks sake, Dib.”

Silence.

As time passed, they slowly started to talk again. Not about the dreams that plagued ones mind. Not about what had happened. But about nothing in particular. They spoke till they watched the sun rise in the far off distance. They spoke because for that time, that’s what Dib believed he needed. He needed a friend. He needed anything but 

The silence.

**Author's Note:**

> this was just a little thing i was thinking of and wanted to get out.


End file.
